whats that noise?
by tntfriday13
Summary: kuwabara and yusuke go to kuramas house to get rid of there boredem problem but what is the noise they hear from his bedroom?
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke was bored to DEATH, keiko had gone to Miami with boton to get new shoes and stuff, so he was left alone in his house.

OH MY GOD!! If I don't do something soon I'm going to die of boredom, yusuke cursed. I guess I'll call kuwabara to see if he's up for another ass beating.

Yusuke picked up the phone and dialed the number. 5 seconds later.

WHO IS IT!!!

Its me idiot.

Yusuke?

Duh.

Sorry about yelling I'm a little grumpy because my lovely yukina just went to the mall and she said I couldn't come.

Yeah, yeah I don't care about your problems

….basterd, why did you call anyway?

Well I was bored and I wanted to see if you wanted to fight to pass the time.

Nah I don't fell like it, but I am soo bored.

Well what are we going to do about are boredom problem?

We could go see kurama.

Yeah that will work we could go to the movies with him and while he's being annoyed by his fangirls we can flirt with all of them.

NO WAY!! My heart belongs to my beloved yukina.

Yeah….whatever, lets go to his house now.

Ok, see ya

Bye.

YES I HAVE FOUND THE ANSWER TO MY BORDEM PROBLEM!!!! Yusuke shouted cue halaylua music

Yusuke was walking toward kuramas house when he met up with kuwabara


	2. chapter 2

Kuwabara went up to kurama's house and starting knocking on the door

2 minutes later

Ok so there was no answer. Kuwabara said as he started to walk away.

But yusuke went up to the door and started knocking so hard it could be heard from new york city.

KURAMA, GET OUT HERE!!! Yusuke yelled

Then after 10 more minutes of cursing at the door and yelling kuramas name

SPIRIT GUN!!! The door flew into the house

YUSUKE WHAT THE HELL! Said kuwabara

SHUT UP KUWABARA, KURAMA WILL GO WITH US TO THE MOVIES SO WE CAN GO AND FLIRT WITH HIS FANGIRLS!!!

With that said yusuke steped into the house with kuwabara behind him replacing the door.

Yusuke and kuwabara were standing in the living room when they heard a noise.

HIEI!!!

What was that, yusuke said.

It sounded like kurama, hiei must be up there, but why is kurama screaming? Kuwabara asked.

OH MY GOD!!! HIEI!!!

YUSUKE IS HIEI KILLING KURAMA!!!! Kuwabara asked

I don't know kuwabara, but I'm not going to stand here if hiei is killing my friend!!! Said yusuke.

So yusuke and kuwabara started heading up the stairs to kuramas bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

When kuwabara got to the top of the stairs he heard noises like…slamming, screaming (kurama) , and ripping.

OH MY GOD YUSUKE, HIEI REALLY IS KILLING KURAMA!!!!

Alright kuwabara get your spirit sword ready because were going in, in

1

2

3

NOW!!

Yusuke swung the door opean with his finger already starting to glow, what he saw shocked him.

Hiei was on top of kurama with the sheets up to his waist. Did I mention that they were both naked. (haha)

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE, hiei yelled angerly at yusuke and kuwabara.

Well…kuwabara fainted and yusuke stared at hiei and the unconscious kurama under him, yusuke was frozen in shock, he couldn't move and he couldn't talk. He just stared

GET OUT OF HERE!! Hiei yelled, he was about to move to beat the hell out of yusuke and kuwabara when he was pulled back down by the semi conscious kurama.

Hiei love, kurama said as he pulled hiei down for a kiss and I don't mean a light one, I'm talking about battle of the tounges, hiei was sticking his tounge all the way down kuramas throat as kurama was just moaning and moaning.

While hiei was doing this with kurama he was starting to get hard so….he got up for air for just long enough to say

YUSUKE DRAG KUWABARA OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EATHER OF YOU COME BACK UNLESS YOU CALL FIRST!!! IF YOU INTERUPT US AGAIN I WILL SEE TO IT YOU ARE TORTURED UNTIL YOU WET YOUR PANTS!!!!

And with that threat, no promis said by hiei yusuke dragged kuwabara out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day yusuke woke up in his bed. Everything seemed normal.

Was it all just a dream? No that was no dream it was more like a nightmare, yusuke thought to himself.

He got dressed and showered , then when outside. Today was the day when all the spirit detective gang would hang out at there favorite beach.

When Yusuke got there, only two people were missing. Can you guess they were kurama and hiei.

Hey guys were's kurama and hiei? Yusuke asked

Well they were just here a minute ago. Keiko said

Hey the bushes are moving over there. Said yukina

Lets go check it out, their probably hiding. Said kuwabara. He believed he just dreamt the whole thing with kurama and hiei.

They all were starting to go into the bushes and grab kurama and hiei out when they heard something.

HIEI!!

Just then kuwabara and yusuke grabbed keiko and yukina and ran like hell away from the bushes.

OH MY GOD THAT WAS KURAMA!! Yukina said.

YUSUKE PUT ME DOWN KURAMA COCULD BE IN SOME TROUBLE, WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND HELP HIM!!!! Said keiko.

Trust me keiko you don't want to see what's happening to kurama just hang on to me and don't let go and DON'T LOOK BACK!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so yesterday we didn't get to hang out at the beach very long. But I'm sure that kurama and hiei wouldn't dare do it in the arcade. At least not with THIS amount of people here. Yusuke thought as he looked around at the crowded arcade.

Him, hiei, kuwabara and kurama were at the arcade. Kurama was playing one of the new games it was called thief 5 and man was he kicking some ass on that game. Yusuke was playing mortal combat 3 and was practically asleep while playing it. Kuwabara was playing cats for Nintendo DS and he now had a little viruale Eacitichi (A/N I have no idea how the cats name is spelled…sorry about that '). Hiei was playing soul caliber and he was goooood everyone was crowding around him to look at how good he was.

Kurama had just finished playing his game when he started walking or sould I say stumbling over to another.

Hey, Yusuke have you noticed how Kurama is walking? Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke look over to kurama who seemed to be having trouble standing up.

Yeah kuwabara maybe we sould go and help him.

Just as yusuke and kuwabara were about to help kurama.

They heard a loud AWWW coming from the direction of the soul caliber game.

Hiei had just left the machine and was now carrying kurama towards the exit.

Yusuke ran up to him

Hey hiei were are you taking kurama?

Well I'm going to take him home, he's not going to be walking for a couple of weeks. Said hiei .

A/N well that's the end of the story (pretty short huh) oh well….I'll let you guess what hiei and kurama are going to do when they get home ( AHHH BAD THOUGHTS!!) hahaha hope you like my story


End file.
